Lost in the Twilight
by Phylliswheatley
Summary: Isaac has finally come to terms with his feelings for Erica, but the only problem is sharing them with her. Using the only place he knows will show her might work, but at what cost?


Lost in the Twilight

It was bitter cold, and the ground had all the hard, black look of frost. My friends and I hadn't noticed the temperature until even our conversation had frozen. We all stood outside the dark warehouse, our black leather jackets blowing in the cool wind. Isaac, Boyd, and I exchanged looks. He smiled, making his laughing lines pucker into his cheek, and he whispered to me, "Erica, can I show you something?" Smiling, I nodded, glad that he wanted to be alone with me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him while we jogged down the street. We stopped, when we reached a dilapidated house. We walked in and I squatted down to feel the warped floorboards, detecting the numerous holes in each one. Noticing a shotgun mounted on the wall, I knew who ever lived here was a hunter and probably would not appreciate us in their house. "Isaac, where are we?" I stuttered. He stepped towards me and replied, "This is my father's house. He's not home right now. We don't live together anymore because he used to abuse me before I became... you know," I looked around and he grabbed my hand again, this time less frantically. "I've never shown anyone this house before. I know it's not Buckingham Palace but it has a painful history for me, and I wanted you to see it." My eyes veered to the floor when he lifted my chin so that my eyes met his again. "Erica, I really like you. I've never trusted anyone like I do you. I hope you know that," He whispered. He searched my eyes for a response and then tilted his head to the side and kissed me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. Engulfed in darkness, a sudden bright light hit the corner of my eye making them shoot open. When we released from the kiss, both of our eyes shot towards the window. _Bam! _A car door slammed closed. _Crack, crack, crack, _I heard the corpses of leaves crumble. A dark figure trudged past the window. "It's my dad," Isaac whispered, his eyes filled with fear. Too stunned to move, we stood there, shivering. The door knob twisting, Isaac jerked me towards the closet where I could hide. Suddenly, the door knob paused and Issac halted. A chill ran down my spine as tears of fear began to form in my eyes. Isaac stepped back one more time. The floorboard groaned under him and the door busted open. "Isaac?" an angry voice yelled. The lights flashed on and I saw him. A pale, old man with glasses stood under the door. He gritted his teeth and growled at Isaac. "How dare you enter this house without my permission! How dare you!" He screamed. He glanced at me, then back at Isaac, "And you brought her here too?" The man shook in rage. "I know what you are Isaac. I know what both of you are! And after some research, I know exactly how to get rid of you!" the man shouted. He dashed to the wall and grabbed his shotgun. Isaac grasped my hand and we ran through the door. _Bang!_ The gunshot rang out; the silver bullet barely missing our heads. We ran back towards the road we had come from. If we could make it to the road, we would have been home safe. "Ahhhh!" Issac howled in pain. I stood still, a frightening premonition whirring through my thoughts. All of a sudden, I saw Issac collapse, holding his side. I fell to my knees and held him in my arms. His breathing grew heavy while his blue eyes locked with mine. "No. No. No." I repeated, my voice shaking. He stroked my face with his bloody hand and his eyes memorized my face. "Erica, I know it's late, but will you be my girlfriend?" He muttered. "I need to call an ambulance." I exclaimed, desperately hunting for my phone. When I whipped it out and began to dial, he stopped me and leered at me, "No, just answer the question." He gasped. "Yes. Yes, I will be your girlfriend." I sobbed. He smiled one more time and closed his eyes. His smile faded away until a lifeless body lay in my hands.


End file.
